Conventional robotic systems include lifts provided for moving robotic devices in a vertical direction. However, the number of lifts in any efficient robotic system employing multiple robots is substantially less than the number of robots. Therefore, “bottlenecks” are created near the lifts, reducing the throughput of the robotic system.
Therefore, there is a need for a new “self-lifting” technique that would enable a robotic device to move in three mutually perpendicular directions without assistance of an external lift.